Running Away and Staying a While
by giddyfan
Summary: Roxanne follows a journal to a bunker and is pulled into the adventures of the Winchesters. But she is running away from something back home. Will this young girl join the fight? What will she do? Spoilers for season 9. Please R&R. I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Running Away and Staying a While

By: giddyfan

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything else that is referenced.

Roxanne looks up at the old power plant and starts to second guess herself. 'No' she tells herself. There is nothing for me back home. She takes the key out of the pocket at the back of the journal and inserts it into the keyhole. It unlocks and she walks inside.

Roxanne barely has time to look around when she hears, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" She turns and sees a man with a gun trained on her.

"My name is Roxanne. I got in here by using a key. Who are you?" Roxanne answers. She holds up the key for him to see it. He grabs it and examines it. "Are you one of those Men of Letters I read about?" Roxanne asks. The man looks at her confused.

"Where did you read about them?" he inquires. Roxanne digs into her bag and takes out the journal. The man goes to reach for it but Roxanne keeps it from his grasp.

"First tell me who you are," Roxanne demands.

"My name is Dean Winchester and I am a hunter. I live here with my brother," the man tells her. She suspiciously hands him the journal. He is taller than her but with her being 5 7 and the shortest one in her family she is use to it. His brown hair and green-hazel eyes contrast her blonde hair and blue eyes. His rugged style makes her believe he is a hunter.

Dean turns around and heads down the stairs. Roxanne finally looks around. From the balcony she is on she can see a war room and a room with lots of bookshelves that are full of books of all sizes. She follows Dean down the stairs and he goes to sit at one of the tables in the bookshelf room. Roxanne puts her bag on the table as she waits for Dean to finish reading the first few pages of the journal. She sees some stuff scattered all over the floor. Roxanne can see that she has come at a bad time. Dean puts the journal down and looks at Roxanne.

"How did you find this? Dean indicates the journal.

"It apparently belonged to my grandfather or great grandfather. We're not really close with my dad's side of the family," Roxanne explains. Dean just stares at her. "Is there somewhere I can park my car?" she asks.

"Yeah we have a garage," Dean answers. After Dean shows her the garage and she gets her car parked she goes to find herself a room. Roxanne picks one that is close to the kitchen in case she wants a late night snack. She turns on her music as she starts to unpack the few bags she has. When Roxanne's favorite song 'Carry On My Wayward Son' comes on she starts to sing along. She doesn't know what gets her to look but she looks and sees Dean standing in the doorway.

"Kansas huh?" Dean questions.

"Just because I am only twenty two years old doesn't mean I don't know the classics and that I haven't experienced life," Roxanne comments back. Dean shakes his head and walks away. As he does the song changes to 'All of Me' by John Legend. Roxanne looks down at her necklace and takes it out of her shirt. At the end of the necklace is a small diamond ring.

_Flashback _

_They were sitting at a fancy restaurant eating dinner. Roxanne took a sip of whine staring at her boyfriend of two year across from her. His black hair and dark eyes made him her opposite but, he completed her. _

"_Roxanne I know you don't like drama so I am just going to come right out and ask," David says. He gets up and gets down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?" he asks. _

"_Yes," Roxanne answers surprised. He slips the simple ring on her hand and they kiss. _

_Present_

Roxanne wipes the tear that has fallen from her eyes and puts the picture of her and David on the table next to the bed.

SPNSPNSPN

Roxanne is lost. The bunker is so big she has gotten turned around. Finally she got back to the main room.

"Okay it is going to take me a while to get the hang of layout of…," Roxanne starts to say. She notices there is another man with Dean. He is wearing a suit and a trench coat. He is staring at her with a confused look in his eyes. "Hell my name's Roxanne," she introduces herself.

"I'm Castiel," the man says shaking her hand.

"He's an angel," Dean tells Roxanne. She can't believe it. The journal had told her about demons, shapeshifters, werewolves and more but it hadn't mentioned angels.

"I think you better start from the beginning. I'm sure Castiel needs to be caught up on some stuff too," she remarks. When she said stuff she indicated the still uncleansed mess on the floor. Roxanne sits across from Dean and Castiel sits next to her. Dean then explains about angels, his brother Sam trying to close the gates of hell, and letting an angel possess him. Lastly he explains about Kevin the prophet.

"Sammy was dying. What was I supposed to do?" Dean wonders.

"You let an angel possess him," Roxanne points out.

"He said it was the only way and I believed him. Now Sam's gone. Kevin's…," Dean reasons.

"Dean I'm sorry," Castiel apologizes. Roxanne didn't say anything. It wouldn't be right for her to apologize because she just met Dean and didn't know Kevin.

"Yeah well sorry don't pay the bills does it? It sure as hell won't bring Kevin back. We got to find that son of a bitch," Dean responds getting up from the table.

"Dean. If the angel possessing Sam isn't Ezekiel, then who is it?" Castiel asks.

"A dead man walking," Dean replies turning back to face them.

"It would probably be better if we knew who he was," Roxanne puts in.

"Let's get one thing straight. There is no we," Dean says to Roxanne.

"You aren't the boss of me so I'm going if I want to. Besides someone has got to keep the testosterone levels down," she conveys.

"Dean. What are you going to do destroy him?" Castiel gets them back in focus.

"Damn right," Dean confirms.

"You kill an angel, its vessel dies too," Castiel tells Dean. Dean walks forward so he is right up next to the table.

He leans his hands on the chair as he says, "Think I don't know that? If I don't end Sam and that halo burns him out and I…God I was so damn stupid."

Castiel stands up, "You were stupid for the right reasons."

"Yeah like that matters," Dean responds.

"It does. Sometimes that's all that matters," Roxanne declares standing up.

"Listen to me. Sam is strong. If he knew an angel was possessing him, he could fight. He could cast the angel out," Castiel points out.

"Maybe. But as far as I know, he's in the dark. I don't know how we clue him in," Dean tells us.

"Do you remember Alfie?" Castiel inquires. Roxanne decides to ask about that later.

"That kid angel? Yeah. Why?" Dean questions.

"Before he died, he told me the demons were able to dig into his mind, access his coding. We might be able to do that here. Might be able to bypass the angel and talk directly to Sam," Castiel proposes.

"And you think that would work?" Dean considers.

"I don't know but I think we should try," Castiel replies.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Dean wonders.

"Crowley," Castiel answers.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I'll clean up in here," Roxanne offers. The boys nod and leave. It doesn't take her long to clean up. She puts Kevin's stuff in a pile on top of one of the bookcases. She finds the 'dungeon' in time to hear Crowley propose a deal.

"You're the king of hell? I got to say I'm unimpressed," Roxanne expresses. The man was in a dark suit and had dark hair that was slightly greying. His beard and mustang was evidence of his captivity.

"Who is this the next prophet?" Crowley asks.

"Oh darling, your flattery won't get you anywhere," she replies smirking.

"No to the deal," Dean answers Crowley.

"No? Of course not. Because if I'm plan A I'm sure you have a totally viable plan B," Crowley indicates. Castiel walks over to Dean.

"You can't be considering this," Castiel objects.

"With that chains on he can't do anything," Dean says. Personally Roxanne didn't care about Crowley. She just could tell Dean really needed his brother back.

"It's Crowley. He can always do something," Cas protests.

"Looks like we need a tie breaker. Go get moose, squirrel," Crowley interrupts. Roxanne shifts her feet and looks down awkwardly. "Unless of course you can't. That's why you're here isn't it? The poor giant baby's in trouble again isn't he?" Crowley interprets our silence.

"Are you done?" Dean questions turning to Crowley.

"Depends. Do we have a deal?" Crowley inquires.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

"Excellent. When do we leave?" Crowley wonders.

"Soon as I can scrounge up a ride," Dean tells him.

Roxanne is about to suggest that they take her car when Castiel says, "Well I have a vehicle. It stopped a few miles from here inexplicably." Dean agrees and goes to find a tank of gas. Cas and Roxanne unchain Crowley from the chair but keep his cuffs on.

It takes them some time to walk to the abandoned car. The car itself is a cream colored 1978 Lincoln Contental. Roxanne knows her cars because her father works in the car industry.

"Really? What are you a pimp?" Crowley asks Castiel.

"I like it," Cas defends.

"1978 Lincoln Contental. Interesting choice," Roxanne exclaims. All three boys stare at her shocked.

"What?" she questions. Dean tries to start it but it won't.

"Yep it's out of gas," Dean declares. Dean goes to fill up the car.

"Riddle me this boy wonder. Why do you need the wheels?" Crowley asks.

"When you betray us, I'll be the one to carve out your heart," Cas threatens.

"Oh Cas, such a flirt," Crowley responds. Roxanne shakes her head at the two of them.

"All right. Let's go," Dean commands when he is done filling up the tank.

"Shotgun," Crowley calls.

"Wrong. You're in the back. Dean corrects. Castiel smirks and steps to sit in front. "Hey, you too. Keep an eye on him," Dean tells Castiel.

Roxanne smirks and says, "You people really should learn how to be gentlemen." She holds the seat back for them to get in. They slide in and Roxanne sits in the passenger seat. Cas and Crowley start to argue. "Children!" Roxanne yells and they shut up.

Crowley gives Dean an address to go to. He tells them it is where a powerful source is. When they get there it is a financial association. Crowley talks to the person at the desk then they all sit down to wait. Dean sits closest to the door, then Crowley, Castiel and lastly Roxanne. Dean becomes anxious as they wait.

"Your source is in here?" Dean wonders.

"And she can track anything you need, even our little lost Samantha," Crowley replies.

"How?" Cas asks.

"Well, this place isn't really this. It's a front for an N.S.A. listening post," Crowley informs the rest of them. Two security guards approach the group.

"Mr. Crowley? She'll see you now," one of the guards says. They all stand up. "Just Mr. Crowley," the guard tells them.

"I'll be listening to every word you say," Cas warns.

"Promise?" Crowley responds before leaving. Roxanne giggles a little before sitting in the seat Crowley just vacated. Dean and Cas sit back down too.

A few minutes pass before Dean asks, "Hear anything?"

"No. The room Crowley's in has been warded," Castiel answers.

"Awesome. That's friggin' awesome," Dean declares. Roxanne just shrugs her shoulders. Another few minutes pass until Crowley comes down the stairs. The three of them stand up. He hands Dean a piece of paper with the Impala's plate number on it.

"Your phallus on wheels just ran a red light in Somerset, Pennsylvania, ten minutes ago," Crowley explains.

"Let's go,"

Dean demands. By the time we find the Impala it is dark out. Crowley stays in the car while Castiel, Dean, and Roxanne approach the house the car is parked outside. Castiel goes around to the back of the house while Dean and Roxanne go in the front when Dean and Roxanne go in the front. When Dean follows a trail of blood inside, Roxanne goes around the other direction. She stays hidden as she hears Dean and Gadreel talk. When Gadreel knocks Dean out, Roxanne takes a glass vase and smashes it over Gadreel's head. Gadreel shakes his head and faces her. He uses his angel magic and knocks her into the wall making her world go black.

_Flashback_

_Roxanne answers the phone, "Hello." _

"_Is this Roxanne Sheppard?" the voice on the other end asks. _

"_Yes. Who is this?" Roxanne inquires. _

"_This is the local sheriff. I'm sorry to tell you this but your fiancé David was killed in a car crash this morning," the sheriff informs her. Roxanne covers her mouth to prevent any sound from coming out. Tears start falling. _

"_Thank you for informing me," she thanks the officer and hangs up the phone. Before she can stop herself she is packing some bags. As she does she cries harder than she ever has before. Her heart is completely crushed. She sees her ancestor's journal and remembers that here is a 'safe location' in there. She grabs it and drives away to get away from the pain. _

_End of Flashback _

When Roxanne wakes up she is no longer at the house. She sits up and she has a massive headache but is otherwise okay. She can hear screams in the background. Dean and Castiel come over.

"How are you feeling?" Dean wonders.

"Fine other than the killer headache I have," she responds. Cas puts a hand on the side of her head and a light glows. The pain of the headache goes away. "Thanks," Roxanne thanks Cas as he takes his hand away.

"You're welcome," Castiel returns.

"Laverne! Shirley! Roxie! Get in here!" Crowley calls. As they walk back Roxanne notices they are in some sort of abandoned warehouse. She notices Gadreel strapped to a chair. He has two needles in his left temple, one in his right and one in the middle.

Crowley undoes the chin strap and says, "Pinhead's out cold, but watch this." Crowley movesthe left needles and Gadreel says something in a language Roxanne doesn't recognize.

"What's he saying?" Dean voices the question in her head.

"His name. Gadreel," Castiel informs.

"Does that mean something to you?" Roxanne asks the next logical question.

"Well, it's why I've never seen him. He's been imprisoned since the dawn of time. Gadreel was the sentry who allowed Lucifer into the garden," Castiel explains.

"My, my. A celebrity," Crowley comments.

Dean then again voices Roxanne's thoughts, "Wait, the garden? Like Eden? Adam and Eve? Fig-leaves garden?" Castiel starts rambling angrily and starts shaking the unconscious Gadreel. Dean grabs Cas and turns him around to face him. "Cas! Cas! Hey! You got to chill," Dean yells at Cas. Castiel angrily walks off. Crowley continues his prodding. Roxanne goes over to try to calm Cas down. Cas is sitting on a metal step. Roxanne sits down next to him.

"You okay?" she inquires.

"Yeah," Castiel answers.

"Lying is a sin," Roxanne replies. Cas smiles at her comment and looks over at her. She smiles too. Cas notices her necklace and grabs it. Roxanne smiles fades. He notices the engagement ring and looks up questioning. Roxanne puts it back in her shirt. "Come on," she says standing up. Cas follows her back to the interrogation area. Just in time too because Gadreel has woken up.

"It won't work. You will never find your brother. Go ahead. I've endured much worse than this. And I have all the time in the world," Gadreel says.

"Shut up! All right. Plan "B." Cas, you got to possess him," Dean plans.

"What?" Cas can't believe Dean.

"Do it now! Get in there, tell Sam what's going on, and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out!" Dean demands.

"It might work. But I can't possess a vessel without permission," Castiel reasons. Crowley clears his throat and they look at him.

"No. Not happening," Dean protests.

"Don't be daft. Demons can take what they want. Just call me plan C," Crowley says.

"You can't…," Roxanne starts to disapprove.

"You got a better idea?" Dean interrupts.

"Of course, if I do this, you're gonna have to...," Crowley starts.

"Take off the leash. Yeah, I know," Dean finishes.

"And it stays off. Do we have a deal?" Crowley proposes.

Dean is silent for a few seconds and then says, "Cas, burn off Sam's tattoo."

"Dean," Cas wants to say but Dean just gives him a look. Cas burns Sam's tattoo off in a blaze of light. Crowley sits down and Dean takes off all the chains.

"When you find him, say 'Poughkeepsie.' It's our go word. It means 'drop everything and run.'" Dean tells Crowley.

"Fine. While I'm gone, hands off the suit," Crowley agrees. A cloud of red smoke shoots out of Crowley's mouth and forces itself into Gadreel's mouth. As soon as Crowley is in Gadreel Roxanne goes over to Crowley's body and starts to poke and prode at his suit. She looks up and sees that Dean and Cas doesn't think it is funny. Dean is pacing and Roxanne moves away from Crowley.

"A demon and an angel walk into my brother. Sounds like a bad joke," Dean comments.

"Dean, if this doesn't work...," Castiel starts.

"It'll work," Dean says refusing to entertain the alternative. A few minutes later a bright white cloud comes out of Sam and flys away. After that Crowley's red cloud exits Sam and back into Crowley's body. Dean, Cas and Roxanne run to Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" Cas asks taking out the needles.

"Cas?" Sam questions. Headlights flash in the window and Castiel goes and checks it out as Dean and Roxanne un-cuff Sam. "Who are you?" Sam weakly asks.

"I'll explain later," Roxanne responds.

"It's Abaddon," Cas tells them. Dean and Cas pick Sam up.

"Go. The back door. I'll handle this," Crowley tells them. They hurry outside, Roxanne holding open the door. They go to a dock and it starts raining. Castiel heals Sam's outside wounds.

"You feel better?" he wonders.

"A little, yeah," Sam replies.

"It'll take time to fully heal you. We'll have to do it in stages," Castiel informs Sam. He nods. Castiel and Roxanne back away so Sam and Dean can have a private conversation. "Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel inquires indicating Roxanne's necklace which she has been playing with. She does that when she nervous.

"Not yet," she whispers. Cas nods. He puts a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. When they see Dean go to his car to leave they go back over to Sam. "Your gonna regret that," Roxanne whispers watching Dean drive away.

Author's Note: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: There is a surprise in this one. Let me know what you think about it by reviewing.

Running Away And Staying Awhile

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2

As soon as they get back to the bunker Roxanne took off in her car in search of Dean. She knew that she would be useless hanging with Cas and Sam so she decided that she was going to prevent Dean from being stupid. It took her a few days to track him down but Roxanne eventually did. She silently thanked her police officer dad for teaching her tracking, tracing cell phones, and fighting. Roxanne enters the bar and sees Dean and Crowley sitting at the bar. As she walks up she hears something about Dean and Crowley hunting together.

"Why would he want to hunt with you?" Roxanne announces herself sitting on the other side of Dean.

"Roxanne. What are you doing here?" Dean asks her.

She smiles at him, "Making sure you don't do anything stupid." Dean rolls his eyes and takes a journal out of his jacket. He goes through it until he stops at a page.

"Oh yeah, here it is. Yeah, he picked up a protégé who had bones with Abaddon, but that's about all it says in here," Dean tells them.

"What do those numbers in the margins mean?" Crowley inquires.

"None of your business," Dean answers pulling the journal away from Crowley's reach. Roxanne grabs the journal out of Dean's hands and dangles it out of his grasp. Dean sighs and gives up, "It's a code, one of my dad's storage lockers. He may have put something about the case there."

"What does the 'T' next to the numbers mean?" Roxanne questions as Dean gets the journal back.

"Not a clue," Dean truthfully says.

"Fine. Let's go find daddy's man cave, then, shall we?" Crowley exclaims.

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Dean wonders.

"You don't. That's what makes it fun," Crowley conveys.

Dean and Roxanne share a look then follow Crowley out the door. Before they leave Roxanne writes a note saying to call Sam so her car can be returned to the bunker. She puts it under the windshield wiper and gets into the Impala. About halfway there Dean covers Crowley's head with a black hood so he can't see where the locker is. Dean leads Crowley in and he throws Roxanne the keys so she can unlock it. She opens it and they all step in. Dean removes Crowley's hood.

"Is all this really necessary? I mean, I've been inside your brother. We're practically family," Crowley comments. Dean's eyes flash with rage and he grabs Crowley shoving him against a shelf. Roxanne springs into action and immediately tries to break them apart.

"Listen to me. We are the furthest thing from family. You got that, dickbag?" Dean declares. Roxanne finally pushes Dean away. "Now, you want to hunt? Let's hunt," Dean commands. Dean and Roxanne walk through a gate and start going through some files. Crowley stays outside because of the devil's trap. Roxanne tries to ignore his constant talking.

"Will you shut up," she huffs at him. Crowley smirks at her.

"Here we go," Dean calls pulling out a file. "Looks like my dad was working with another hunter when he nabbed Abaddon's pet," Dean informs them. Roxanne sees the picture of a nice looking woman that is in the file. Roxanne silently reads the file with Dean.

"I guess the "T" didn't stand for terrible father. It stood for…," Crowley starts.

"Tara," Dean finishes. "Doesn't ring a bell. All right, looks like they interrogated the demon. Then they exorcised him. But not before he mentioned the First Blade," Dean reads.

"I love it when I'm right," Crowley smugly says. Roxanne is getting real tired of Crowley.

"Yeah, well, the rest of the file's empty, genius," Dean expresses.

"What? Didn't they teach note-taking at Hunters Hogwarts?" Crowley complains.

"Let's go see if Tara's still alive," Roxanne suggests. Dean puts the hood back on Crowley's head and Roxanne locks up the locker. Eventually they find the address in the file. It is a pawn shop called Tara's. They walk in a see a woman in her late fifties behind the counter reading a comic book.

"Tara?" Dean asks when she looks up.

"That's what the sign says. Can I help you?" she responds.

"Yeah. Hope so. John Winchester ring a bell? I'm his son," Dean tells her. She looks surprised then grabs her right knee wincing.

"You Sam or Dean?" she inquires.

"Dean," he answers her.

"Well, didn't you grow up pretty. Still in the family business?" Tara wonders.

"Yeah, born and raised. Listen, bunch of years back, you worked a job with my dad. Well, me and my, uh, associates h…," Dean begins to explain. Suddenly Tara raises a shotgun and aims it at them.

"Ever since '92, I get a painful little tickle in what's left of my knee whenever a demon is around," Tara reveals.

"Hunters. So trusting. I'll go grab a latte while you get this sorted," Crowley replies. He snaps his fingers but nothing happens.

"Devil's trap under the knock-off Persian, jackass," Tara explains. Dean moves the rug with his boot to reveal a red devil's trap. Tara grabs a bottle of holy water and splashes kit in Dean's and Roxanne's face.

"See? We're good," Dean says sounding annoyed.

"Look we wish we weren't working with this slimy dickbag but his is helping us out," Roxanne admits wiping her face.

"Helping you with what?" Tara questions.

"We are hunting the First Blade because we are hunting a Knight of Hell," Dean conveys.

"Why? They're all dead," Tara remarks.

"One came back, Abaddon," Dean discloses. Tara gets out a file and talks about how she found out about the Blade and how she never found it.

"And all I found? A location spell for the blade that I could never finish," she tells them getting a tray of ingredients out of her safe. "Couldn't find one ingredient, essence of Kraken," she relates.

"Kraken? I got a warehouse full of Kraken essence in Belize. Break the trap, I can be there and back before you say, 'presto,'" Crowley reports.

"Presto," Tara voices.

"I can help," Crowley protests.

"He wants Abaddon as dead as we do," Dean supports.

"If your daddy could see you now," Tara says. Roxanne takes that as a yes and scratches the edges of the devil's trap. Crowley disappears. Dean and Tara exchange a few words and Crowley reappears less than a minute later.

"Shall we?" he says holding up a small jar.

The four of them mix the ingredients into a bowl and then pour the concoction on a map of the United States. Roxanne takes a step back as Dean lights a match and sets the map on fire. The flames spread to the corners and burn the map except for one state. Missouri. A spark lands in the middle of the state giving them a precise location.

"Missouri. Figures," Tara remarks.

"Would you care to join us?" Crowley asks.

"Them? Anytime. You? Never," Tara answers.

"Thanks," Dean thanks Tara.

"Good luck, Dean. You're gonna need it," Tara wishes him. It takes almost the rest of the day to get to Missouri and it is late afternoon before they pull up to a farmhouse. They get out and start to walk towards the house but Crowley stops.

"Wait," Crowley warns.

"What?" Roxanne inquires.

"I'm feeling something dark," Crowley explains.

"What, darker than you?" Dean questions. Crowley looks in a certain direction and Dean plus Roxanne turn to see a man in a beekeeper suit.

"Oh, no. We need to leave here now," Crowley sounds frightened.

"What, are you allergic to bees?" Dean wonders.

"That's not a beekeeper. That's the father of murder," Crowley explains.

"Cain?" Roxanne inquires not believing Crowley.

"We need to be a world away from here, from him," Crowley declares. Crowley turns around and Cain is standing right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere. Crowley," Cain says. They are led inside. Crowley and Roxanne sit on one of the couches while Dean looks around the room. Roxanne does her own observations from her seat. She notices a picture of a girl on the mantle.

"Why don't you just zap out of here?" Dean wonders noticing Crowley's panicked state.

"He probably can't," Roxanne comments.

"Cain's doing something to me," Crowley admits.

"Well it's not your day for getaways, is it? All right, so, tell me about this Cain," Dean says.

"Well, after Cain killed Abel, he became a demon," Crowley informs them.

"What do you mean 'became a demon'?" Roxanne asks.

"I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. And then he just...disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead or, at least, hoped he was," Crowley explains. Cain comes in with a tea tray. Crowley looks even more frightened. Roxanne observes Cain as he hands out the tea and talks about bees. She sees a darkness in his eyes. It is sort of what Dean looks like when someone threatens Sam.

"So, what are the King of Hell, a Winchester, and a young woman doing at my house?" Cain inquires.

"Roxanne. I'm new to the supernatural world. But you know who they are?" Roxanne responds.

"I'm retired. I'm not dead. How did you found me?" Cain answers.

"That's a funny story, really. Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should…," Crowley stumbles.

Cain puts a finger to his lips and whispers, "Shhhh." Crowley is now unable to speak.

"Teach me," Roxanne exclaims.

"Why are you here?" Cain ignores Roxanne.

"We're looking for the First Blade. We need it to kill a Knight of Hell, Abaddon," Dean informs Cain. Both Roxanne and Dean notice Cain absentmindedly moving a ring on his left ring finger. So that was why he retired. "Look, I get it. You're retired. We're not here to get between you and the demonic AARP, but it's bad out there, and I'm just looking to even the odds," Dean tries to reason.

"How did you find me?" Cain demands.

"We didn't. The location spell was for the blade," Roxanne answers for Dean.

"Anyone else know you're here?" Cain questions.

"No," Dean lies smoothly.

Cain stands up saying, "Well, it's been a pleasure having company, but you can let yourselves out."

Dean follows after him, "We're not leaving here without the Blade." Roxanne doesn't want to push Cain but they need that blade.

"If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the Knights of Hell. Abaddon included," Cain reveals.

"Well, that is information I could have used five minutes ago," Dean turns to Crowley. Crowley just gasps.

"Well, here's something only Abaddon knows. It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights, it was me," Cain admits.

"Why did you turn on your own?" Dean wonders.

"I admire your bravery. I have errands to run in town. Goodbye. Never return," Cain dismisses them. The three of them leave the house.

"Can we leave the country now?" Crowley suggests.

"We're not leaving," Dean says.

"Will you listen to reason?" Crowley begs.

"He said he was going into town. Awesome. We wait till he's gone and bust in," Dean plans. It is dark when they sneak into Cain's house. Roxanne had told them of her suspicions about the girl in the photo so Dean immediately goes to the mantle. They see a ring like Cain's on the woman (Colette) in the picture.

"Father of murder got hitched," Dean voices. Suddenly all the doors lock.

"He's back. Come on," Roxanne urges. They try the front door but it is solidly locked. They turn around and see Cain holding a grocery bag.

He holds out his hand, "That belongs to me." Crowley gives him the picture. Headlights flash from the driveway. Out the window they see at least six demons. One of the demons yells that he and a couple of other demons had killed Tara for information and that he wanted Dean and Crowley to impress Abaddon.

"I count…," Crowley starts.

"Too many. The whammy you put on the doors will it keep them out?" Dean asks Cain.

"For now," Cain answers.

"Let's barricade the entrances. Get ready for a fight," Dean declares.

"Good luck with that," Cain comments. Roxanne rolls her eyes as Dean and Cain start to argue. Cain goes into the kitchen and empties his groceries. Dean assigns Crowley to the front area and Roxanne with him in the kitchen where Cain is.

"What am I not getting here?" Dean asks Cain.

"Since when does the great Dean Winchester ask for help? Maybe you've lost a step. Let's find out," Cain replies. He snaps his fingers and two demons rush in before the door closes behind them. "Oh, don't mind me," Cain says.

Dean takes out the Demon Knife. The male demon goes after Dean as the female one goes after Roxanne. Vaguely she notices another demon joins the party. At one point Dean accidently drops the demon knife. Two demons pin Dean to the table. Roxanne knocks her demon to the ground and picks up the knife. She stabs on of the demons holding Dean in the neck. Dean is able to get up off the table. The girl demon grabs Roxanne from behind. Dean quickly disposes of the other demon.

"What are you going to do now Winchester?" the girl demon inquires. Roxanne moves her head to the side as much as she can. Dean throws the knife and it lands in the demon's forehead. It falls onto the floor.

"What? Was that some kind of a test?" Dean questions as Roxanne takes the knife out of the dead demon.

"I felt connected to you right from the beginning," Cain expresses.

"Except I didn't kill my brother," Dean contradicts.

"You saved yours. Why?" Cain wonders.

"Because you never give up on family, ever," Dean declares.

"Can we get on with this? What are we on some overly emotional television show?" Roxanne urges.

"I no longer have the blade. It's gone," Cain informs them.

"Gone, it can't be gone. The spell led us here," Crowley protests when they tell him the news.

"The spell brought you to the source of the Blade's power. Me," Cain says. Cain rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a mark burned into his forearm. Crowley makes the sign.

"Really?" Roxanne questions.

"It's the bloody mark of Cain," Crowley tells them.

"The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It's just an old bone," Cain explains. Cain tells them the real story of him and his brother. Then he tells them about him and Colette.

"Well, I'm sorry, truly. But I have to stop Abaddon. So, where is the Blade?" Dean demands when Cain is done with the story.

"You never give up on anything, do you?" Cain inquires.

"Never," Dean answers.

"I can give you the mark, Dean, if it's what you truly want," Cain agrees.

"No," Roxanne declares.

"What?" Dean asks.

"The universe can't survive without you Dean so Cain is going to give me the mark," Roxanne explains.

"With the mark comes a great burden," Cain addresses Roxanne.

"Yeah I figured that's why I am paying it and not Dean," Roxanne answers. Dean goes to protest but Roxanne pushes him out of the way.

"Your sacrifice has made you worthy," Cain exclaims. Cain grabs her right arm with his. Roxanne's veins turn red and the mark appears on her arm. She stumbles as she feels the power.

"Roxanne!" Dean rushes over to her.

"I'm fine," she reassures.

"Nothing can destroy the Blade, so I threw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. Promise me that when I call you and I will, you come use the blade on me," Cain tells them.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"For what I'm about to do," Cain answers. Cain snaps his fingers and the demons rush into the house. At the same time Dean, Roxanne, and Crowley appear outside the house. They rush into the car and drive away as fast as they can. Roxanne falls asleep having disturbing dreams.

Author's Note 2: What did you think? Write me a review. I don't own Supernatural. Episode First Born written by Robert Thompson.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry to Snooki fans. I am not a fan so please forgive me. Please read Author's note at the end of the chapter for important information. I don't own Supernatural.

Running Away and Staying a While

By: giddyfan 

Chapter 3

Roxanne is in the workout room of the bunker. Ever since she got the mark she has been spending more time in there. Currently (like she usually does) she is running on the treadmill. Roxanne has barely been sleeping and running as if evil itself is chasing her seems to help a little. She slows down when she sees Sam walk in. Roxanne sighs. The boys have barely let her out of there site since she got the mark. It is starting to get frustrating even though she knows they are just worried about her. Roxanne steps off the treadmill as Sam reaches her.

"Hey Crowley hasn't contacted us so we are going to try to ask a crossroads demon for information," Sam tells her.

"Okay give me a half an hour to shower and get ready," Roxanne replies. She was about to leave the room but Sam stops her.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Dean," Sam conveys.

Roxanne smiles at Sam, "No problem." She goes to leave but Sam stops her again.

"Are you alright?" he asks her. Roxanne takes a deep breath.

"It would be a lie if I told you yes. Can I ask you a favor Sam?" Roxanne responds.

"Yes of course," Sam exclaims.

"If anything happens to me, will you contact my family and tell them that I died saving someone," Roxanne inquires. Sam looks like he is about to protest but Roxanne just glares at him.

"Yea. I will," Sam answers.

"Thanks," Roxanne thanks and hugs him. He towers over her making her feel like she is three feet tall. "Oh sorry I'm all sweaty. I better get going or Dean will get upset," Roxanne pulls away and goes out the door.

She takes a quick shower, puts her hair in a ponytail, and swiftly gets dressed. They find a large crossroad and spend the rest of the day spray painting a huge Devil's Trap that covers the whole crossroad. When they are done with all the necessary ingredients for the spell the three of them step outside the trap.

"All right, do it," Dean commands. Sam says the spell to summon the demon.

They look around until they hear, "Winchesters and whore." They turn around and see Snooki standing there with red eyes.

"You could talk," Roxanne comments back.

"Is that?" Sam can't believe.

"Well, that explains a lot," Dean says. Roxanne nods agreeing with Dean.

"Okay, look, Snooki, can I call you 'Snooki'?" Sam wonders.

"No. It's Nicole now," Snooki declares.

"Okay, then. Nicole. We can do this one of two ways. The easy way, you talk. Or the easier way, you still talk," Sam explains taking out the demon knife when presenting the second option.

"Number two sounds entertaining," Roxanne states.

"We just want some basic information on Crowley. That's it," Sam clarifies.

"Google him. Are we done?" Snooki quickly says. Sam advances at her with the knife. "Whoa! Not the face! Are you crazy? Listen, guys, what happens in Hell stays in Hell. I got nothin'," Snooki panics.

"But you do have a pretty sweet deal with Crowley in charge. If Abaddon wins, you can kiss all that goodbye," Dean points out.

"All the fancy cars, the book deals," Sam goes with it.

"Show biz can be tough," Dean expresses.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks," Snooki defends.

"Oh. Well, good luck landing your next gig inside a Devil's Trap," Roxanne drives the point home.

Snooki sighs and asks, "What do you want to know?"

"Where is Crowley?" Sam questions her.

"Last time I heard, he was somewhere in the western Pacific," Snooki answers.

"Makes sense," Sam comments.

"Really? Floating around in the ocean while his kingdom goes up in flames?" Snooki wonders.

"Meaning?" Dean inquires.

"Hell's gettin' crazy. Even the loyalists want to sign on with Abaddon. She's gonna make her move. Are we done? I got a thing," Snooki informs them. The three of them exchange a look. Sam starts to say the exorcism. "Seriously? An exorcism? We had a deal!" Snooki complains.

"See ya, Snooks," Dean says. Roxanne waves at her as she gets exorcised. After that they go back to the bunker to do some research. Sam is on his laptop and Roxanne is looking through some book. Dean comes in then.

"Hey. So...Cain said the First Blade was tossed in the deepest ocean, right? That's the Mariana Trench. Maybe Crowley found it, and it's a double-cross," Sam tells them.

"That doesn't make sense. He wants me to power it up and kill the ginger. He set it up for Dean," Roxanne disagrees.

"Well maybe his is worried about it being you and not Dean," Sam points out.

"Well Crowley is only useful to us until we have the Blade. So, what's stopping us from using it on him once we have it?" Dean thinks out loud.

"Nothing at all," Roxanne replies. Dean's phone rings all of the sudden.

"Speak of the devil," Dean says when he sees the caller ID. He answers the call, "Did you find the First Blade?" Roxanne waits only able to hear Dean's side of the conversation. "Well, then, what, exactly?" Dean asks. Roxanne narrows her eyes wondering what is going on. "Where are you?" Dean inquires. Dean writes down and address and hangs up the phone.

He tells them that Crowley needs there help with something. When they enter the room they see three bodies. Roxanne notices that two of the bodies have multiple needle marks in them. She shows them to Sam and Dean and knows what they are all thinking. Now they wait for Crowley. Crowley unlocks his door and enters, carrying a paper bag with something inside it. He turns around and sees them.

"Hello, gentlemen and lady," he greets.

"And what do you call this?" Dean questions kicking one of the bodies.

"Refreshments?" Crowley responds.

"What's in the bag, Crowley?" Roxanne wonders.

"Nothing," Crowley answers.

"Really? Maybe I can," Sam reaches for the bag. He tears it open revealing a blood bag. "What, are you knocking over blood banks?" Sam asks. The boys grabs Crowley arm and Roxanne swings a chair around. The boys shove him into the chair and handcuff him to the arm.

"Come on, guys," Crowley protests.

"Look at you. You're a mess. You know, we were counting on you. You let us down," Dean yells at Crowley.

"Your slimy followers were counting on you to kill Abaddon, and you let them down," Sam adds.

"The man with all the mojo, Captain Evil," Dean continues.

"Oh, it's pathetic," Roxanne comments.

"What is this? An intervention?" Crowley wonders.

"You need to focus, Crowley. Get a grip!" Sam shouts.

"What, you just gonna let Hell go to Hell?" Dean says.

"You don't know what it's like to be human!" Crowley yells. The three of them just stare at Crowley. "It's your DNA. It's my addiction, my cross, my burden!" Crowley pleads.

"All right, take it easy," Roxanne states.

"I see the darkness of it now, the Anthony Weiner of it. It makes you needy. I needed her," Crowley expresses looking dead woman in the other room. "Lola used me. She reported everything I did back to Abaddon," Crowley informs them. Roxanne sighs frustrated that they had involved this demon.

"Crowley, did you tell her about the First Blade?" Sam asks what we are thinking.

"I don't know. Things get a trifle blurry when I'm medicated," Crowley admits.

"Great. If he told Lola, she definitely told Abaddon," Sam states the obvious.

"Which means that Abaddon's in the hunt for this thing, too. All right, you know what? This crap ends now. You're cut off. Okay? Kicking it. Cold turkey," Dean tells Crowley.

They go back to the bunker so that Sam can question Crowley in a more secure location. They get out of him where he last had on the Blade. Sam and Dean are able to set up a meeting. They plan for Crowley to inhabit the body of the person who is coming to meet them to get the information. They go to the park. Roxanne hides behind a structure that hold a couple yards away from where Sam and Dean are waiting. Crowley is digging into the vending machine trying to get a snack out.

"Hey stop it. You're the King of Hell, act like it," Roxanne whispers to Crowley. Crowley gets pouty and moves to sit down at a bench in front of the vending machine.

Roxanne watches as a bald man in a nice suit walks up to the brothers. Roxanne can't make out what they are saying but she is sure Crowley can. Crowley suddenly decides that right then is the right moment. Red smoke rushes out of his mouth and across the park and into the man's mouth. A moment later it ruses out again and back into Crowley's meat suit. After the man leaves Crowley and Roxanne walks over to the brothers.

"National Institute of Antiquities," Crowley informs them.

We get there a few hours later and after dropping Crowley back at the bunker to find that there is police everywhere. Roxanne thanks god that she is wearing something nice and that she insisted that the boys make her fake IDs like there's. They head into the crime scene and flash there fake FBI badges. Two security guards and a girl are dead on the floor. The police are taking pictures and cataloging evidence. They go over to the head detective on the case to talk to him.

"I don't have much for you guys. The guards were good men. They'd been here for years, vetted, honest. But...," he starts.

"But?" Roxanne inquires.

"Security camera shows a research assistant caught them breaking into vault number one," the detective explains.

"That's her?" Dean asks pointing at the dead girl.

"Gets weirder," the detective tells them. He shows them the security footage and it shows one security guard shooting the other one. Then the one that was just shot gets up and shoots the first guard. After one guard shoots out the camera. "Like I said," the detective says.

"Anything special about the particular vault they opened?" Sam asks.

"Vault number one is where they keep rare, new acquisitions while they're being examined," the detective tells them.

"So what was stolen?" Roxanne questions.

"That's the kicker, nothing. The curator, Dr. McElroy, said the vaults been empty for weeks," the detective explains. The detective gets called away.

"Okay, so, just connecting the dots here, the Blade was likely put in there when it first got here," Dean theorizes.

"The guards were obviously demons, so, what? When the vault turned out to be empty, they killed their guard meat-suits and smoked out?" Sam follows along.

"And reported back to who? Abaddon?" Roxanne questions.

"She's closing in," Sam states. They spot the curator and go to speak to her as the last body is rolled away. "So, the First Blade was never on display?" Sam asks.

"No authenticated item by that name was ever on these premises," the curator replies.

"'Authenticated.' Dr. McElroy, this Blade was stolen and smuggled into the U.S. in violation of treaties with several governments. We can compel you to speak," Dean threatens her.

"'Compel'? And what might that involve?" the doctor inquires taking what Dean said a different way than it was intended. Dean is slightly taken aback by her implication. "All right, look, I did acquire the so-called First Blade. And carbon dating did peg it to biblical times, but the authentication proved unreliable," the doctor answers.

"So it was in the vault," Roxanne says.

"I removed it myself. The guards didn't know," she confirms.

"And where is it now?" Sam wonders.

"Several weeks ago, a confidential offer was made to purchase it. I was afraid we would never authenticate the thing, so," the curator informs them.

"Who was the buyer?" Dean questions.

"Sorry. The buyer insisted on absolute secrecy," the doctor insists.

"Well...federal statutes trump your little deal. So...the buyer?" Dean asks again.

"And you'll get it out of me one way or another, won't you, Agent?" the doctor flirts. Dean smirks a little. "Hmm. I never did know his real identity. He called himself 'Magnus.' Don't ask me where he lives. I have no idea. But I do have a meeting. So, here is my number, should you need anything else," she holds out a card towards Dean. Sam goes to take it but the doctor pulls it back making it clear it is for Dean. Dean takes the card and the doctor leaves. Sam and Roxanne give him a 'Really?' look.

"What?" Dean asks. Roxanne chuckles and shakes her head.

"Did you catch that? 'Magnus'? 'Albert Magnus'? The name the Men of Letters used when they want to be incognito?" Sam points out.

"Yeah, but we know that all of the Men of Letters are dead," Roxanne says.

"Do we?" Sam questions. They drive back to the bunker and the brothers agree to let Crowley have a drink if he will help them with the Men of Letters research. Crowley sits in the Bunker library drinking his scotch while the other three are rifling through boxes of Men of Letter's files.

"It's not a very good scotch, is it?" Crowley complains.

"Okay, Crowley, we have gone through the records for the entire membership in 1958. Every single name matches the men who were killed," Sam exclaims.

Crowley (who Roxanne can tell) is only half paying attention says, "That would be the active membership, correct?" Both Sam and Roxanne roll their eyes.

"Were you three dropped on your heads a great deal? Like I told you, rumor has it that a rogue member was tossed out on his arse. Does that make him 'active'? Seriously, how did you ever function without me?" Crowley insults.

Dean picks up a file box reading the label, "'Infamati et obliterati.'"

"Dishonored and forgotten," Crowley translates. Dean hands some files to Sam and some to Roxanne. Some time later they are still going through the files.

"Wow. This guy was something," Dean hands the paper to Sam. Roxanne leans sideways (since she is sitting next to Sam) to look.

"Tough name," Roxanne comments.

"Yeah, Cuthbert Sinclair. I'd have just gone with 'Magnus.'" Dean agrees.

"Looks like he designed most of the warding that keeps the bunker safe," Sam reads from the file.

"Says here he was named 'Master of Spell', right after he initiated," Dean points out.

"I guess his work got a little crazy. The leadership called it 'eccentric' and 'irresponsible' Sam gets from the file.

"So these are the projects that he proposed the last two years he was here. Look at this, 'rejected.' 'Rejected. 'Rejected'" Dean leafs through some files.

"So difficult, brilliant, ahead of your time, despised for it. Trust me, I know," Crowley puts in.

"'Formal separation from Men of Letters - April 1956.'" Dean reads.

"He missed the massacre," Roxanne states.

"I never knew his name, but I heard someone was out. Did my damndest to find him. Thought he might be my way inside this joint," Crowley comments.

"So where'd you look?" Sam asks. It is afternoon by the time we get to the clearing where Crowley said that he traced the guy to.

"So this is where your demons tracked him to?" Dean inquires.

"Exact spot. My boys never could find him. I'm sensing nothing, so if he's here, he's warded up to the gills," Crowley informs them.

"Well, he was a genius at it, right? Sure as hell ain't gonna be found by a bunch of demons," Roxanne comments with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Oh, like he's gonna open his heart to you lot, because you're such prizes?" Crowley snaps back.

"Better, Sam and I are legacies. All right, if he's so bent on hiding, maybe he's watching. Give it a shot," Dean says.

"Cuthbert Sinclair or Magnus, whatever. We're Sam and Dean Winchester, Henry Winchester's grandsons," Sam shouts at the air.

"And Men of Letters, ourselves," Dean adds.

"We know what happened back in the day. We don't necessarily agree with it. We figured...Maybe you want to tell your side of the story," Sam yells.

Nothing happens so the three of them turn back and look at Crowley but he points behind them. They turn back around and there is a smoky doorway that rises from the ground. Roxanne grabs one of Sam's hands and one of Dean's hands and walks inside with them. They are immediately in a hallway in a beautiful mansion.

"Which way?" Roxanne wonders. Dean motions to the right and they walk down the hall. When they round the corner they are attacked by three vampires. Sam and Dean quickly chop off their vamps heads. Sam tosses his blade to Roxanne and she beheads the last vamp. Then over the intercom they hear clapping and a voice.

"Bravo! Brava! Well done," the voice congrats them. They walk into a living room and find a young man in suit sitting on the couch. Sam, Dean, and Roxanne all sit on the couch across from Magnus. His hair is darker then Dean's and Sam's and he has a stripped bow tie on. He pours himself a drink.

"I don't believe I caught your name sweetheart," Magnus declares.

"Roxanne," Roxanne introduces herself. Magnus takes her hand and kisses it.

"Pleasure to meet you," Magnus compliments. Roxanne is disgusted by the man despite his handsome appearance. "Sorry about all the theatricality. I just wanted to see what you three were made of," Magnus gets back to business.

"So, what, are we underground?" Dean asks.

"No, my fortress is right where you were standing. But it's invisible," Magnus explains.

"Then you must be Cuthbert Sinclair," Sam states.

"I haven't gone by that moniker in, oh...fifty seven years now," Magnus expresses.

"Well, you're looking good for a guy pushing...ninety?" Dean comments.

"Well, thanks, sport. There's a spell for damn near everything. I am impressed, though. You did exactly what you should've done. Though I am gonna miss those two from my zoo," Magnus exclaims.

"Your zoo?" Roxanne questions.

"Oh, children, you are in the midst of the greatest collection of supernatural rarities and antiquities on the planet. I'm sorry. Did you say that you were Men of Letters? I thought that whole thing died out after fifty eight?" Magnus wonders.

"Well, we are legacies. But actually, we're hunters," Sam explains.

"Hunters? Wow! Hunters. With the key to the kingdom! The boys must be spinning in their graves. Damn snobs. Bunch of librarians, if you ask me. Although I was always fond of Henry. I was his mentor, you know? Yeah, till the squares gave me the boot. Yeah. 'Course, he came here to visit me, in secret. Called out to me, same as you did. Oh, yes. Quite the wild hair, your grandfather was," Magnus remembers. Roxanne can see it still runs in the family.

"Listen, Magnus. We got ourselves a little situation. Abaddon, the last Knight of Hell, is looking to up her pay grade and take over the place," Dean informs Magnus.

"Things never change, do they? I kept telling the boys over and over again, I would say, 'we could stop all this. We could rid the world of monsters once and for all if we just put our minds to it', but, 'oh, no,' they said. 'No, no, no. It's not our place. We're here to study. We're here to catalog'" Magnus replies.

"Yeah, yeah, no, we get it. They're, geeks. But she can be stopped. But we need something that we hear you have, the First Blade," Dean moves things along.

"Hmm. I see. Interesting. But if you'd really done your homework, you would know that it's absolutely useless, unless, of course, you're possessing the Mark," Magnus starts.

Roxanne rolls up her right sleeve revealing the Mark, "The Mark of Cain."

"Oh, my. How did you come by that?" Magnus asks.

"By looking," Roxanne responds.

"Listen, if Abaddon takes over, the one thing she wants more than anything is to make hell on earth. Not even you can escape that," Sam points out.

"And they say all hunters are morons. It's right there behind you," Magnus tells them. The three stand up and turn around. Right there is the First Blade. The Blade has a black handle and a long bone as the blade part. On the blade part are some teeth.

"Listen, if you're serious about taking action, this is taking action. You loan us that Blade, and we will stop the bitch," Roxanne pleads.

"Hmm. Let me think about it," Magnus says. He turns around and pinches some green powder from a tray on the end table. "All right, I've thought about it," he states. He blows the powder at Sam and Dean and recites a spell. They both disappear in a puff of smoke. Roxanne gets pissed.

"What did you do with them?!" she shouts.

"Don't worry. Their fine. But I did what any good collector would do, I separated the ordinary from the extraordinary. I had the First Blade. And now I have the Mark of Cain to complete the set," Magnus remarks.

"Yeah, well, problem is, it's attached. So how about you loan me the Blade and I take care of business?" Roxanne tries to reason with Magnus.

"Roxanne, I am offering you the moon here, to be part of the greatest collection of all time, to be young forever. Let me teach you my secrets. Hmm? Be my companion. I have to be honest with you, it has gotten lonely here over the years," Magnus exclaims.

"When you were saying any of that, did it feel at all perverted? Yeah. I'm just gonna grab the Blade and go," Roxanne replies.

"One little design flaw to the place, no windows, no doors," Magnus points out. Roxanne still having Sam's blade from when he threw it to her for the vamps. She draws it.

"Well I have always wanted to be a designer," Roxanne smirks.

"Shen ti rán shao!" Magnus says. The machete burns white hot and Roxanne drops it as it burns her hand. "Aah!" she yells. "Eh? Tricky little spell, that first one, right? Chinese. Welcome to the collection, Roxanne," Magnus welcomes. He takes her and chains her to one of the posts. The chains are around her ankles and upper arms.

"Oh, you're a real sorry piece of work. You know that? Holed up in here, doing nothing. You bitch about the Men of Letters. You're so much worse," Roxanne growls at Magnus.

Magnus holds up the First Blade, "Should we fire it up? What do you say?"

"I'd say go to hell but that wouldn't be punishment enough for you," Roxanne responds.

"Oh, come on, Roxanne. This is the object of your quest. Tell me Henry Winchester's granddaughter isn't curious to see if it works. Give me your hand," Magnus says.

"Actually I'm not Henry Winchester's granddaughter. Sorry you didn't get the memo," Roxanne remarks not moving her hand.

Magnus grabs her right hand and shoves the First Blade's handle into it. The Mark of Cain glows red and Roxanne instantly go rigid, her hand clutching the Blade starts to shake. She can feel the evil, anger, and power flow between the Blade and the Mark start to flow through her. She is frightened and fights against the strong power. Roxanne closes her eyes trying to fight it, but then opens them again as the power starts to win. The veins on her arm, next to the Mark, start turning red. Magnus looks on with fascination. Suddenly the shaking in her hand gets worse as Roxane continues to fight and she drops the Blade. Her is breathing heavy and her right hand is still shaking.

Magnus picks up the Blade, "That's it. Good. Next time, it'll be easier. You'll get used to the feelings, even welcome them." Magnus goes off for a while leaving Roxanne chained up. He comes back some time later. "You'll come to understand, Roxanne, nothing can stop us. Anything, anyone we want to own or destroy is ours," he tries to convince her.

"Well, how about this, Magnus? What happens if I don't agree? Then what are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna kill me? Because without this thing on my arm, that Blade's nothing but a hunk of bone with teeth," Roxanne remarks.

"Hmm. Well, I'm not asking you for your cooperation. I'm just taking it," Magnus states. He grasps Roxanne's head and recites a spell. Roxanne feels all her drive to resist melt away. "Interesting effect, huh? All thought, all will just...drained out of you. I do this enough, you'll be ready for whatever I have in mind," Magnus informs her. A few minutes pass by and Roxanne feels the effects of the spell start to fall away. Dean enters the room where she is tied up. She sees him leading a fake Magnus with a knife to his throat but calls out in a panic.

"Dean! No!" Roxanne shouts. The fake Magnus turns into someone else and he grabs the knife from Dean and goes to stab him. Dean recovers quickly and manages to stab him first. The real Magnus is in the room with Roxanne.

Drawing Sam's blade that Roxanne had previously dropped Magnus says, "Shape-shifter. You see? There are benefits to keeping a zoo." A few minutes later, Magnus has tied Dean up just like Roxanne on another post. He draws the blade and walks over to Dean. "You know, I discarded you far too quickly, Dean. You're way more valuable than I thought you were," Magnus comments. "Why would I knock myself out trying to sap your will? I think Dean here will get you to see things my way," Magnus says to Roxanne. Roxanne realizes that he is going to torture Dean to get her to say yes.

"Magnus, I swear to God...," Roxanne starts to threaten.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Magnus wonders. He turns to Dean, "What is she gonna do? Huh?" Magnus gashes open Dean's right cheek with his blade.

"Unh!" Dean grunts. Roxanne thrashes in her bonds in a panic. She didn't want Dean to die because of her that is why she took on the mark in the first place.

Then she notices Sam. He quietly comes over to her and undoes the chains. When they fall to the ground they make a loud sound and they hide. Roxanne picks up the First Blade. She rushes over to Magnus and beheads him just like she did with the vampire. The Mark is glowing red hot. Magnus's head and body fall to the ground. The Mark starts to feel good in Roxanne's hand even though it is still shaking. She can barely hear Dean calling her name. She looks at Sam who is staring at her with a combination of curiosity and fear.

"Roxanne? Roxanne. Hey, it's over. He's dead," she hears Dean. She turns her eyes to the Blade. Her arm is still glowing hot. Roxanne feels the need to kill some more. "Drop the Blade, Roxanne. Roxanne!" Dean yells more urgently. Suddenly Roxanne's head gets clear and she clearly sees Dean.

"Drop the Blade," she hears both brothers say. Roxanne lets go and drops the Blade as she draws her shaking hand to her chest. Roxanne just stands there as Sam unchains Dean.

Dean goes over and picks up the Blade. He gives it to Sam. Then Dean walks over to Roxanne and puts his arms around her shoulders hugging her. After a few seconds Roxanne allows herself to hug him back. She takes a deep breath. Dean releases her but keeps one arm around her shoulders. Sam finds a way out of the compound. They find Crowley waiting for them.

"I think that there was great teamwork all around. My part was the best of course," Crowley continues to talk. They step out of the woods are shocked to find the Impala is trashed. Crowley is still talking. "Happy ending. Roll credits," Crowley finishes.

"No, no! Come on. What the hell?" Dean releases Roxanne shouting. He, Sam, and Roxanne approach the car. It looks like it has been tossed and there are scratches on the doors.

"That's sulfur, demons," Roxanne smells.

"Abaddon's. Well, she's just one jump behind us. Guess she couldn't find Magnus' joint, either. What about the trunk?" Dean asks.

"Safe. Warding kept them out," Sam answers.

"Demon mitts all over my baby," Dean exclaims pissed. He shuts one of the doors and when he does he sees that someone has keyed the whole side of the car with writing. "Oh, come on! Oh, now they're keying cars?!" Dean yells.

"What language is that?" Sam wonders.

"It's Enochian. The message isn't for you. It's for me. 'Be afraid. You're Queen.' Abaddon's getting more brazen. She thinks I'm losing my grip," Crowley tells them.

"Roxanne, Dean. Listen, you said Crowley was only useful till we got the Blade. We got the Blade," Sam whispers to Dean and Roxanne. Roxanne's eye flicker to Crowley and she goes to reach for the Blade. That is when Crowley flings them to the side of the car and holds them there. The First Blade falls from Sam's hand to the ground out of Roxanne's reach.

"You know, kids, I'm in debt to you. You forced sobriety on me, and now I can see the situation for what it is. Roxanne apparently, you are quite the killing machine. And it occurs to me that Abaddon is not the only name on your list. My name must be up there, as well," Crowley remarks.

"It's no good to you without me," Roxanne replies.

"Yes, but as long as I have it, it's no good to you," Crowley points out. Crowley draws the Blade to him and holds it in his hand. "Now, this is the way it's going to go. I'll hang on to old donkey teeth here until such time as you locate Abaddon. Then you'll destroy her. You're right, moose. You can't trust me. But, sadly, I can't trust you, either," Crowley declares. He disappears and they are released from the side of the car. They stand there looking around in frustration. What do they do now?

Author's Note 2: Hello. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know with a review. Special thanks to Rascalshy, alyssianagrace, Ophaniel, and angelslaugh. School is starting again soon so updates will not be as frequent. Also I am thinking about doing another story. It is a Roselock story. If you want to read some of the stories that inspired me to consider writing this kind of story check out SquirrelWho (The Blonde and The Alien Encounter are my fav of hers) and TheWheelWeaves (This Rose is Extra).


	4. Chapter 4

Running Away and Staying a While

By: giddyfan

Chapter 4

Roxanne stands in the shower just letting the warm water pour over her. Ever since holding the blade she has been extra emotional. It is not just anger but also sadness. She sometimes thinks that now she only has three modes angry, sad, and normal. Of course this has caused Sam and Dean to be even more protective of her. She sighs and gets out of the shower. The mirror has fogged up with steam while she was showering so Roxanne wipes it. She can see the dark circles forming under her eyes due to lack of sleep. Roxanne looks down at her right arm at the Mark. It hasn't hurt since she held the Blade. Roxanne springs into action knowing that if she doesn't finish up soon the boys will come looking for her, again. She quickly dresses in some dark jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt. Roxanne puts on her new favorite pink leather jacket on that the boys got for her. Sam is talking on the phone and Dean is looking through some files when she walks into the library.

"Hey," Roxanne says when Sam finishes on the phone.

"Hey," the brothers greet back.

"Anything?" Roxanne asks.

"Yeah. A dozen demon-related cases, people without souls acting out, but...," Sam starts.

"No sign of Abaddon," Dean finishes.

"It's like she's vanished. We just got to keep digging," Roxanne comments.

"Right," Sam agrees.

"You okay?" Dean wonders. Roxanne hadn't noticed that she is rubbing the Mark. She pulls her hand away from her arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to work," Roxanne answers. Roxanne walks over and sits down. Picking up a file she starts looking through it.

*SPNSPNSPN*

Roxanne was getting frustrated when Dean's phone rings.

"It's Cas," Dean tells them. Roxanne comes over to the other side of the table. Castiel proceeds to tell them about what he has found out about Metatron and Gadreel's actions.

"Gadreel? Gadreel is working for Metatron? For how long?" Sam inquires. Roxanne is glad it is on speaker so they can all talk.

"I don't know," Cas replies.

"So, Metatron made Gadreel kill Kevin?" Dean wonders.

"It would explain a lot, and there have been no new prophets, which Metatron could have fixed to his advantage," Castiel remarks.

"And Gadreel said that angels are returning to heaven? How? I thought that the spell was irreversible," Roxanne questions.

"That's what Crowley said. Look, let's just find Gadreel and...beat some answers out of him," Sam says.

"Yeah, here's something to start with that. Uh...hold on, I'm, uh...sending you a photo of the symbol that drew all the angels in," Cas exclaims. Sam opens his computer and the photo pops up.

"Okay. Got it," Sam confirms.

"It's acting as some kind of angel siren. I think it's a spell. The ingredients used to create it were very odd... Griffin feathers, bones of a fairy. I've never seen it before," Castiel informs them.

"Yeah. Me, neither. All right. Let me see what I can find," Sam starts typing away on his laptop.

"What's honorable about a miniature bar in a motel room?" they hear Cas mutter.

"Nothing," Roxanne responds before Dean can.

"How are you, Roxanne?" Cas asks.

"I'm fine, Cas. How 'bout you?" Roxanne inquires surprised.

"I miss my wings. Life on the road...smells," Cas answers wistfully. Dean chuckles at the comment.

"Yeah. Listen, I got a match, and it's not from the lore," Sam brings our attention back. "It's from police records. Looks like that symbol you found was spotted at a handful of crime scenes the last couple days, all multiple homicides," Sam explains.

"And where were these crime scenes?" Castiel asks.

"Utah...Baker, Hill Valley," Sam tells him.

"And I'm in Bishop's Falls, Utah," Cas replies.

"Also looks like most of the crime scenes were in industrial areas," Roxanne observes.

"Looks like Gadreel is heading north," Castiel concludes.

"What's the next big town?" Dean asks.

"There are two. It could be Auburn or Ogden," Cas tells them.

"All right, you take Auburn, we'll take Ogden...meet in the middle," Dean proposes. Castiel agrees and hangs up. Roxanne ignores Dean and Sam's conversation as she gets ready for the trip.

*SPNSPNSPN*

By the time they get to this Ian's shop it is dark out. They all get out and turn on their flashlights. Entering the shop they start looking around. Dean goes around to the other side of the counter.

"Got an open box of feathers over here," he conveys. Roxanne sees Sam open a closet and what he finds inside disgusts her. There is a dead man, who she assumes is Ian, with his eyes burnt out. Usually this wouldn't gross her out as much but for some reason she feels like she is going to throw up. Roxanne puts her hands over her mouth.

"Dean," Sam calls. Dean comes over and sees the situation.

"We got to find Gadreel before he lights up the bat signal," Dean states.

As Sam passes by Roxanne he stops and asks, "Are you okay?" Roxanne shakes herself out of the trance.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responds. Turning around she heads back to the Impala. It doesn't take them long to find out where Gadreel is and come up with a plan. Dean and Roxanne set up the holy oil and then go up on some metal platform and wait for Sam to bait Gadreel into the right place. Sam pretends to call Cas and Gadreel takes the bait.

"Hey, douchebag," Dean announces and drops his lighter. It ignites the oil trapping Gadreel inside. Gadreel looks back at Sam.

"Remember me?" Sam says. Gadreel looks up at Dean and Roxanne again. Roxanne sarcastically waves down to him. They quickly knock him unconscious and take him to an abandoned factory. Sam and Dean put him in a chair while Roxanne puts the special handcuffs on him. Gadreel wakes up just as they are finishing. Sam stands in front of him while Dean paces on the side. Roxanne is further off. She keeps thinking what the angel did to Sam. It is getting her angrier and angrier.

"If this is like looking into a fun-house mirror for me, I cannot imagine what it is like for you," Gadreel taunts Sam.

"How long have you been working for Metatron?" Sam questions barley containing his rage.

"I will not talk, and you cannot make me," Gadreel declares.

"Yeah?" Sam inquires.

"I have been you, Sam Winchester. Your insides reek of shame and weakness," Gadreel mocks. Sam jumps forward and punches Gadreel in the face. He goes to do it again but Dean comes forward and pulls him aside.

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Sam. Come here," Dean says as he pulls him away. Roxanne steps forward to keep an eye on Gadreel.

"Let's have a little chat. Your tricks won't work on me because you don't know me," Roxanne exclaims.

"What can you do to me? You are just a little girl," Gadreel smugly replies. Roxanne punches Gadreel in the face. Once, twice, three times then she steps back. Dean comes back over. "So, he acts tough, and you show kindness. Is that how this works?" Gadreel states. Dean turns to Roxanne with a questioning look on his face.

She holds up her hand which is not bloody and says, "We had a little chat." Dean's face looks like a mixture of emotions. Concern, approval, and calculating are all visible. Roxanne walks up and whispers in Dean's ear, "Let's tag team this." Dean agrees and they get started.

*SPNSPNSPN*

Roxanne slices a deep cut across Gadreel's arm. He screams in agony. Dean nods and Roxanne steps away cleaning off the angel blade.

"Word around the campfire is, you let the snake into the garden, ruined it for all humanity," Dean discloses.

"I set them free. I loved humanity!" Gadreel gasps.

"Well, you sure got a funny way of showing it, asshat. Now, look, you tell us about this "getting back into heaven" crap and we'll end this quick. Otherwise, you can sit here and rot in those chains forever. Up to you," Dean proposes.

"All your talk, all your bluster...you think you are invincible. You and your brother against the world, right?" Gadreel inquires. Dean is circling around Gadreel.

"Damn straight," Dean says confidently. Roxanne is too focused on Gadreel to think about not being included. Besides she just met them a couple of months ago.

"You really think Sam would do anything for you?" Gadreel questions. Dean is behind Gadreel and stops. His face looks completely broken for a second but then his walls come up again.

"Oh, I know he would," Dean remarks staying behind Gadreel while Roxanne stays in front with the angel blade. She believes that the brothers would do anything for each other and whoever says otherwise is a fool.

"I have been in your brother's body, Dean. He would not trade his life for yours," Gadreel continues to torment Dean.

"Well, thanks for the rerun, pal. Sam's already told me all that crap. Hell, he's told me worse," Dean informs Gadreel.

"He told you that he has always felt that way. That he thinks you are just a scared little boy who's afraid to be on his own because daddy never loved him enough? And he is right, isn't he? Right to think you are a coward, a sad, clingy, needy...," Gadreel ridicules Dean. Roxanne can't take it anymore and her fist crashes into Gadreel's face and his mouth bleeds profusely.

"Shut up!" Roxanne shouts.

"Pathetic bottom-feeder who cannot even take care of himself, who would rather drag everyone through the mud than be alone, who would let everyone around him die!" Gadreel continues to insult. Roxanne's control snaps and she swings his angel blade to stab Gadreel in the chest. But just before she reaches him, Dean holds her back.

"Roxanne stop!" he yells at her. In her rage Roxanne elbows Dean in the face. Dean stumbles back and Roxanne realizes what she has done. She drops the angel blade and backs away.

"No. Do it. Do it! Kill me!" Gadreel pleads. Roxanne runs off ignoring Dean's calls. She can't believe she almost killed there source of information. However what really gets her is that she hurt Dean. The whole point in taking on the Mark was to prevent Dean from getting hurt or worse. She finds a dark, dirty corner far away from where Dean and Gadreel are and slides down to the ground. Roxanne wraps her arms around her legs and starts to cry. Later, she hears Dean and Sam calling for her. Roxanne puts her head in her lap.

"Roxanne there you are. Dean I found her," she hears Sam say. Roxanne feels arms go around her. She lifts her head and sees that she is in Sam's arms. She lays her head on his shoulder and starts to cry again. Roxanne feels his arms get tighter as she sees Dean come over.

"I'm sorry Dean," Roxanne gasps through her sobs.

"It's alright," Dean comforts. Sam lets go of her so she can hug Dean. Dean probably without thinking about it strokes her hair. Roxanne calms down and stops crying though her breathing is still heavy.

"So Metatron has Cas. He's offering up a trade," Sam informs them. Roxanne takes a deep breath and backs away from the hug.

"We can't trust Metatron," Dean states.

"I know that. Obviously. But look, this is the first time we're gonna know for sure where Metatron is. Let's take Gadreel to the meet-up, make the exchange, and then trap Metatron," Sam proposes.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxanne agrees.

*SPNSPNSPN*

The next day the three of them are still waiting outside Castiel's hotel. Metatron was supposed to be there by now. They are all leaning up against the Impala waiting.

"He's late," Sam says.

"Or he's not gonna show," Roxanne suggests.

"Of course I'm gonna show. I was just waiting for you three to finished setting up your little trap for me. Uh…am I hitting my mark? Well, come on. Let's go. I'm waiting," Metatron appears. Dean hesitantly throws down a lit lighter and it lights up the holy fire circle around Metatron. He fakes starting to crumble in pain and then laughs. "Any of you bring s'mores? Holy Fire always gives them a delightful minty aftertaste. Don't think I have forgotten about your new addition to your little team. However I have more important things to do right now. Make a wish," Metatron jokes. He blows out the holy flames with a breath. The three of them jump forward with their angel blades but Metatron sends them flying back into the Impala with a flick of his wrist. "No, thanks!" he says. Metatron walks to the Impala's trunk and opens it. He flicks away the angel warding saying, "Bye-bye." Gadreel gets out of the trunk as a car pulls up. Castiel gets out. He quickly walks over to the three. "Well, a deal is a deal," Metatron remarks.

"Why are you doing this?" Roxanne asks.

"Because I can. Because you and your little brother, your fine, feathered friend, and your little cheerleader, and all those secrets you've got locked away in your bunker can't stop me. But I am gonna enjoy watching you try. It's gonna be a hell of a show. I'll see you around, Castiel. Never forget I gave you a chance," Metatron replies and disappears.

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell's going on here?" Dean demands.

"Metatron is trying to play God," Castiel explains.

"Play God? Cas, he erased angel warding. He friggin' blew out Holy Fire. He is God. He's powering up with the angel tablet. How the hell are we supposed to stop this guy?" Sam questions.

"All right, so what if there is a stairway to heaven? We find it and get a drop on the guy," Dean plans.

"You want to sneak onto the Death Star, take out the emperor?" Sam is shocked.

"Okay, I'm not sure what a fictional battle station in space has to do with this, but if taking out the emperor means taking out Metatron, I'm on board," Castiel conveys.

"Wait, did you just understand a Death Star reference?" Roxanne asks exchanging looks with Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't understand what that has to do with heaven," Castiel answers.

"It's halfway, I guess," Sam responds.

"You sure you're all right?" Roxanne wonders.

"Yes. Are you? There's something different about you," Cas wonders.

"I'm alright," Roxanne replies patting Cas's shoulder with her right hand. Castiel grabs her arm and pushes up her sleeve revealing the Mark. Castiel's eyes darken as he stares at Roxanne.

"What have you done?" Castiel inquires.

"Better then one of them. It's a means to an end," Roxanne yanks her hand away.

"Damn it, Roxanne," Castiel protests.

"Look, you find heaven. Meantime, I got a knight to kill," Roxanne declares. She stomps over and gets into the backseat of the Impala. Roxanne can hear them talking from inside the car.

"Be safe out there," Dean tells Castiel.

"You, too. Hey, Sam, Dean. You keep an eye on her," Castiel warns. They nod, get into the car and drives away.

AN: I actually have a pink leather jacket. Please read and review. Some dialog comes from the episode Metafiction.


End file.
